Truth
by xStarxShinex
Summary: And so the truth finally comes out. My take on what happened between Stuart Pot and Paula Cracker. 2D x Paula heartbreak. Rated T for language and slightly mature content.


**_Truth_**

_I lay there pretending to sleep_  
_while you waited for me to wake,_  
_the awkwardness wrapping us in_  
_a cocoon of silence._  
_The dreams of the night proving to be painful,_  
_but not as painful as the secret_  
_you told me as we were wrapped in each others arms,_  
_lying as one,_  
_about to sleep again one of the best night's we ever got,_  
_but I turned my back to you,_  
_trying to act as if it wasn't because I couldn't face you,_  
_that it wasn't the fact that you just slashed through the heart._

_Your life was your life before you met me,_  
_and I had no right to expect anything from you,_  
_but we are together,_  
_I expect the truth._

**_

* * *

_**

2D awkwardly laid on his side, facing away from his supposed love, with his eyes shut tightly to make it look like he was sleeping. Tears, fresh and old, were still lying on his cheeks and he had to do his best to hold back from letting his cries be heard. He only sobbed to himself softly, careful not to move around too much.

He could feel Paula's dark eyes set on the back of his head, her hand placed on his shoulder _lovingly_ as some would say, but he knew it wasn't. She was waiting for him to wake up, but he just wanted to stay sleeping for as long as he could. She was rubbing her thumb 'affectionately' around his shoulder, giving it and his neck little pecks. He felt nothing from these gestures of affection. Her 'fidelity' was making him sick.**  
**

It was extremely uncomfortable, with him and her just being there, not speaking a single word. The tension was thick and nerve-wracking.**  
**

What had happened before ... What she had told him. It had been so terrible, so heart-wrenching, so unexpected**.**

**

* * *

**

**_Flashback_****  
**

_"W ... Wot?" 2D stuttered in fear, pushing her away from him as he stared at her in wide-eyed shock; he hoped had heard her wrong, that or she was joking.**  
**_

_"Y-Yes, Stu**. **I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I promise. It just ... happened." Paula whispered in shame, looking up at blue-haired love with pleading eyes. 2D unwrapped his arms from her, scooting away as far as he could from her as his bed would let him. He was repulsed.**  
**_

_"Yew ... Yew slept wiff Mudz. 'Ow _could_ yew?" 2D hollered, giving her a vile scowl as the tears spilled from his eyes. He sniffled and choked on his own sobs, but still managed to keep his face as hurt and betrayed as he felt._

_"I told you, it just happened! It wasn't planned or anything, dammit!" Paula lashed back, tears of her own pooling in her eyes. She was getting mad, yes, but still reached up and put her hand on his face in an effort to comfort him, "Stuart, please ..."_

_He coldly ripped her hand on his face, his face stoic despite fresh tears still on his cheeks, and calmly put it down in her lap. Emotionless, he asked, "Tell me esactly wot 'appened. Everyfink. An' don' yeh dare lie teh meh."_

_With a loud sigh and fingers running through her greasy, messy brown hair she began speaking. "It was a few months ago ... You and Russel had gone to bed, but Murdoc and I were still in the recording studio. We were working on 'Ghost Train'."_

_"At first, it was nothing but fighting. You know how I can't stand that bloody man. It was either about what lyrics you were going to sing, how I'd play my guitar, how he'd play his bass, even at one point we started to fight about what Russel should wear." she chuckled sadly when she said that, but the humor was short-lived as the smile dropped from her face and kept going, "Our argument was getting really heated, I had my hands on the collar of his shirt and his hideous face directly in mine while he had on hands tightly on my necktie and was nearly choking me ..."_

_2D swallowed the large lump in his throat. He knew where this was heading to._

_"Then our lips just ... collided. Neither of us had meant to do it, but it happened. I was so angry at him, so fucking frustrated that I ... I wrapped my arms around his neck and forcefully pressed my lips against his more. He happily obliged and wrapped his arms around my waist. Before I knew it, we were stumbling into the bathroom as we ripped each others clothes off. Then ... Then ..." she looked away in remorse and pursed her full lips together._

_2D bit his lip in an attempt to hold back from crying out, turning his head away with his eyes closed. His body began quivering but he still said nothing._

_"I swear to God it meant nothing, Stu! It just was pent-up sexual frustration. I didn't mean for it to happen ..." Paula said in her defense, getting quieter by the second. She wanted to touch him, to comfort him in some way, but she knew there was nothing that she could do. To her surprise, he cocked his head back at her and gave one of the nastiest, most terrifying looks she had ever seen on the face of such a sweet, innocent young man._

_"Bu' yeh did it, didn' yeh? It _did_ 'appen; yeh can' deny tha'!" 2D snapped back so valiantly it threw Paula aback. She began sputtering incoherent words that didn't go together in a proper sentence but he continued anyways. "I be' yeh liked it too, 'uh? 'E wos betteh than meh, wosn' 'e? Tha's why yeh slept wiff 'im! Yew were sexually frustrated 'cos I wosn' good 'nough teh satisfy yeh __**needs**__ so yeh wen' teh Murdoc, 'a awl people!"_

_"Shut up; that's not true!" she wailed in response, tears of humiliation streaming down her cheeks. She threateningly snarled at him, showing off her somehow-menacing buckteeth. But he wasn't intimidated by it like he usually was._

_"Oh, yes it is. 'Ow tha 'ELL can yeh say i's no'? Wot ofeh reasons would yeh 'ave teh fuck 'round wiff tha' guy?" he lowly asked her, those empty black eyes of his staring directly into hers. She suddenly felt even more guilty than she had before. She had had sex with the man that did that to his handsome face; the one that destroyed the happy life he once had. She never wanted to make his life worse, she had only wanted to make it better. So ... why did she do what she did?_

_Paula's silence was the answer to his question; the answer he didn't want. He only said something so silently Paula couldn't hear him._

_"Come again?"_

_"I said," 2D started, his whisper gradually becoming into a holler, "Why'd yeh 'ave teh tell me tha' now? Afteh we jus' 'ad a wondehful nigh'a love-makin'? Why, when we were goin' teh 'ave one'a tha bes' sleeps we've eveh 'ad would yeh, would drop a bombshell like t'is? Why!"_

_"I couldn't keep it in any longer. You were so happy and I felt so guilty 'cause you shouldn't be happy with somebody as terrible as me. I had to tell you." Paula sighed, glancing at him with eyes that begged for forgiveness. "Please, Stu ... please forgive me."  
_

_2D didn't say anything back to her. He only turned off his lamp and laid down with his entire back facing Paula. _

_**End Flashback**  
_

_

* * *

_2D finally decided after another twenty minutes or so that Paula wasn't going to go. She was staying and waiting for him to wake up. Tch, when did she get so loyal?...

He pretended to stir a little before getting up, clad only in his pale green boxers, with the front of his body still facing away from the woman occupying his bed.

"G'morning, love. Did ... Did you sleep well?" Paula kindly but awkwardly asked him, her hand ghosting over his. However, he abruptly snatched it away and grabbed his pack of smokes off of his nightstand, taking a fag out and putting it in between his lips.

Instead of going outside or away from her, 2D took a lighter off of the stand and lit up the end of his fag, taking a large hit and slowly blowing the smoke out from his thin lips. In a minute or two the room was filled with the smell of smoke but neither seemed to mind it.

"Paula," 2D began, taking another deep inhale from his fag and blowing out the fumes, "I neveh espected a lo' from yeh, y'know. I's yer life an' I go' no righ' teh control it. Awl I eveh wonted wos yeh love an' loyalty. Bu' ... Now I realize I wont summfink else too."

"What are you talking about, darling?" Paula questioned with an arched eyebrow and moved closer to him with curiosity.

"Paula, why didn' yeh tell meh tha truff?" the blue-haired man firmly asked, still avoiding to make eye-contact with her.

"Stu, what the fuck are you talking about! I told you the full truth yesterday night. How dare you say I didn't!" Paula fiercely retorted, sitting up with clenched fists. How could he possibly tell her that she was lying when she told him everything that happened that night?

"Tha's no' wot I mean'," 2D replied with a humorless chuckle. He turned around and deadlocked his vacant eyes with her own dark orbs. His look was apathetic yet powerful enough to give her visible tremors. The next words that came out of his mouth had her absolutely speechless and gaping like an idiot.

"I mean' when yeh said yew loved meh."

* * *

**A/N: I like making sad 2D/Paula stories as well as sad 2D/Noodle stories. It's not really them being a couple as much as it is their break-up ...**

**I don't hate Paula as much as I originally did. I still really despise her for hurting 2D in such a way, but I'm starting to warm up to the bitch. xP She's kinda cool, but still a slut. Instead of making her cruel like most people, as well as myself, made her I decided to have her a little bit nicer ... Feeling regret for her actions, y'know? There had to be more of a reason she slept with Murdoc other than to get back at 2D.**

**Not very long, I know. But nehh ... :P REVIEW PLEASE! I love reviews very much! They make me very happy, hee hee. *heart***

**BTW: This is something that I noticed ... I see and hear a lot of people saying that Paula Cracker was the original guitarist for Gorillaz. But that's a lie. Paula was the original guitarist for _Gorilla_. Noodle was the original guitarist for _Gorillaz_. :3 Just felt like getting that out ... **

**PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU. :D  
**


End file.
